


Whatever it takes

by KarlaCRL, LuciaTheWinchesterGirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Attempted Murder, Depression, F/M, Family Drama, Fluff and Angst, Journalism, Language, Lawyer Sam Winchester, Martial Arts, Minor Violence, Precious Castiel (Supernatural), Sweet Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-06-24
Packaged: 2020-01-06 11:21:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18387422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarlaCRL/pseuds/KarlaCRL, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuciaTheWinchesterGirl/pseuds/LuciaTheWinchesterGirl
Summary: You fell asleep on the couch in your apartment, but woke up in a dark cellar with other people, you didn't know. All those people were taken away from the cellar two by two, until you were the only left. Fearing for your life, you were the last one to leave the dark room and ended up in a huge study.You were expecting lot of things then, but you didn't expect John Winchester, the leader of a Mobster family, giving you an offer, you weren't supposed to decline. That was where your life started going in an absolutely different direction than you wanted...





	1. Kidnapping

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I started writing this fan fiction based on the idea of mine and @LuciaTheWinchesterGirl, where we made up Instagram Imagines and I thought it would be cool to write a whole story about it. It's a mobster!AU! Yay!
> 
> Anyway, this is my first fan fiction ever, considering Supernatural and the fandom whatsoever, so I hope you like it.
> 
> Also, the title has nothing to do with the song, so please don't stone me or us for the fact, that it is not related at all. Since I met some people, who were angry about the fact. Oh well...
> 
> I wanted to apologize, if there are any grammar mistakes, I'm not a native English speaker, so there might by typos. Sorry about that.
> 
> The first chapter might be short, but you can take it more as a prologue. :) I will add tags, as well as characters, along with the story, because I'm not really sure in which direction exactly will I go.
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

There was a time where everyone looked the same, every person looked every other. Either they were on their way looking too busy or they were very slow in their motions. But that was all, they looked like ordinary people. Now? Every time you looked around, you could tell… You could tell the difference between an ordinary person or a mobster. This city was full of mobsters.

When you were fifteen you discovered the terrifying truth about this city. Three mobster families ran it and you had to play along or try to look like you didn’t know anything about it to survive. 

Your father was a member of one of the family, but you never met him because your mother never told him that she was pregnant. No one knew you had found out what everyone tried to keep a secret, of course, because it would kill you. By the time you graduated high school, you got to know enough about the families, in order not to get killed or put your nose somewhere it wasn’t supposed to be. 

The Godson family was known to have lot of sons but only three who actually worked for the family. The other two sons presumably ran away for not wanting to have anything to do with their family or they were erased. Who knew? There was also a rumor that they had a sister. Old Mr. Godson wasn’t really to be seen elsewhere than in their mansion nowadays due to his old age.

The MacLeod family whose head was a man called Crowley, but it wasn’t his real name. For some reason, his real name was locked down well. He always had good connections and many people around him, even though it didn’t look like it at the moment. Crowley was a good businessman, who knows what he wanted, and he liked to represent himself as a public figure. Even you found him quite likeable. 

The third family? That one was a huge mystery to you without any strings to pick at. You could only guess, who was the leader or who were the members. No doubt, the other families knew for sure who was who and where they had allies. But to a person like you? You couldn’t find anything. Maybe it was for a good reason, really…

That is why you didn’t have any idea, how the hell you turned up to be here in the first place! You must have been kidnapped by one of the mobster families or some psycho, you didn’t see any other conclusion. When you looked around, you found yourself in a dump cold and dark room, probably a cellar, together with few other people, all of them wore smart clothes but you. You were here, sitting, wearing you flannel shirt with a black tank top and jeans. Your hair looking like a complete mess, because… You had no idea! You just woke up here… The question was, how did you get here? Who took you here? You had hard time remembering what happened before you blacked out.

Just as you were contemplating on asking one of the smart looking people what is going on, the door to the cellar opened. It took your eyes a minute to adjust to the light that was coming from the door and then one other minute to look around, noticing that two of those people who were there with you, were being taken away, somewhere. 

The guys who took them were both tall and though, you were practically a hostage now, you had to say, those dudes just looked hot. Which was a very smart assumption, noting the fact, that indeed you were a hostage!

One of them looked back into the room and his look wavered on you for a second, his blue eyes piercing right into your soul. And you? You stared right back at him. What else could you do? Act brave? Hah, you were really glad that you weren’t having a panic attack yet. Without anything else, he slammed the door shut.

There are few reasons you could be here… Well, one that could actually get you into a trouble to be honest, but you had never really tried to use the possibility. You were a journalist, not the one who specialized in crimes, however, or any kind of human business. You worked for a small magazine company, writing mostly about mythology. 

You just loved it! Ever since you were a child, you were fascinated by mythology, legends and stories. Then you chased your dream and started writing about it. Which meant, that this really shouldn’t be the reason why are you here. 

What else could be there? Nothing… You were just too careful not to mingle with people who looked off, sounded off or acted off. You made very sure of the fact, that you won’t be in a trouble or anything, you never wished to formally meet anyone from the families. Unless they were one-night stands, which you had a few... Still, that wouldn’t make any sense.

The door to the room opened few more times, the same two guys always taking one or two people out. The time was passing by either too slowly or too quickly. You weren’t much sure, there were times, you found yourself almost blacking out again. You were so tired, almost as if someone drugged you or did they? 

Next time you opened your eyes, there was no one in the room but you. There was no whimpering, no moaning of fear or crying. You were here alone. Just you, yourself. Okay, this was scaring you quite a bit now. Where did they take all those people? Will you end up the same way?

Suddenly the same two guys came into the cellar again, both looking at you. You stared at them, fear very much visible in your eyes. Slowly, they made their way to you and if you weren’t paralyzed in fear, you would probably try to get away from them as far as possible.

“Alright, sister, up you go.” The slightly bigger guy said, sounding gentle… Gentle? Why was he being nice to you? Did they do it to make you feel better dying or believe you won’t die at all? If so, why w he looked so violent with all the previous people?

You still couldn’t move, even if you put an effort to actually stand up. The other guy, with the piercing blue eyes, also started to support you, so you would be able to walk. Once you were standing, they were taking you out of the cellar.

The light outside of the dark room was blinding, it made you close your eyes, your hands shooting up to your face, which made you almost fall. If those two haven’t supported you by holding you, you would have been on the floor by now. As soon as your eyes got accustomed to it, however, you saw you were being walked through an enormous hall, what looked like a huge mansion.

There wasn’t much time to enjoy the view, though, since you were led through enormous wooden door into what looked like a study. You were sat in front of the large wooden work desk and left alone in the room. Yet again, alone.

No one was in the room yet, but you had this feeling that if you tried to leave, it would be a problem. The whole room was giving you chills.

If this was under any normal circumstances, you would might be able to enjoy the design, perhaps. You had no idea what you were doing here. You were just a journalist of mythology. You knew nothing about politics and business. Then what the hell was this about?!

It took first fifteen minutes deciding if you wanted to snoop around the room, which you decided against, because you liked your life, thank you very much, goodbye.

Another fifteen minutes fidgeting in the chair, trying to be comfortable but feeling like sitting on pins.

Then, you just got bored and was looking around the room, now really admiring the architecture of this play. You could even see outside of the window into a huge garden with pool and two small fountains with one large. The people who live here must be really rich…

All of a sudden, the door to the study opened and there was a man standing. John Winchester. She would know him anywhere. He was a well-known businessman. Behind him, there was a younger man standing with sandy hair. You didn’t know that one…

Wait! No way! This couldn’t be happening! That must be just your delusion! It would be really dumb to think that the third family, that is unknown to almost everyone is the Winchester family! John Winchester is trusted by most of the people of the city and all over around! His car company is, like, one of the best of all times! He can not be a mobster too! You just wished, you were a wild imagination.

"Miss Y/L/N, I hope you didn't wait long." He greeted, walking to his massive wooden desk.

You frowned, he knew you have been waiting here for an hour, but you knew better than to speak her mind. "Not at all, sir." You tried to sound as polite as possible.

John only smiled, anyone could be fooled by his business smile. "See, Ms. Y/L/N, we would like to propose an offer to you. We are planning some business." He looked at the younger man with an important look, that almost looked like a warning. "And I would like you to attend the business with us."

You were petrified. What the hell could this business be about that he wanted her to attend it?! You looked at the younger man behind John with wide eyes, but he just glanced at you and then didn’t pay you any attention at all. Sporting her eyes on the older man again, he looked kind of amused.

“Business?” you repeated cautiously. “Are you sure you have the right person? I mean, I am just a journalist-…”

“Exactly, my dear, you are a journalist.” He replied impatiently, cutting your ranting off.

There was a challenge in his eyes and still that business smile. You would almost cringed if you weren’t so sure, he would probably kill you. Well, you weren’t sure, since nobody confirmed your suspicion of this man being a mobster yet, but you felt so sure!

“No, sir. I am a journalist of mythology. I don’t think that mythology is what you want… I can’t be of any help to you…” now you weren’t sure if you were convincing him or yourself.

“You seem very sure about that.” John Winchester said with a confidence voice, which almost made you sink in the chair in shame. He made you sound like someone with lack of confidence. The truth was, at the moment, you were very far out of your comfort zone.

“I…”

“Y/N, you could be much more than a journalist of mythology. You could be the journalist, if you helped me.” Was he promising you a better future like this? Like that? You weren’t ambitious enough to shoot up your career like that. But he wasn’t giving you must of a choice here, yet it sounded like that.

“What do you want from me?” you asked in a small voice. John smiled.

He started explaining to you in a calm voice about his family, indeed being a mobster one. Well, Spidey senses hello… The reason, why did they invited you in… Invited you in, huh? More like kidnapped from your couch in your apartment! Anyway, the reason is, they need your help by creating alibi for John Winchester, being somewhere a public figure.

In his words, they needed someone, who wasn’t a well-known journalist, because those can be very easily bribed and well, popular. They needed someone, who would get into places unnoticed, but their word would be very effective on the paper.

Basically, he was complimenting you, while dissing you. You weren’t sure if you were offended, awe-struck or just really scared.

But the reason for needing alibi! They wanted to rob a bank! You were supposed to make alibi for a criminal! He sounded so sure of himself and confident! As if he had everything planned already, from the beginning to the very end.

You didn't understand, however, what if she declined the offer? Was this still even an offer? Your heart was hammering against your rib cage. You knew, you had a look of an utter shock on your face. You swallowed thickly.

Before you could question anything, though, two more men entered the room, looking threatening, the same one who helped you from the cellar. Now, they did look scary. With this you realized - oh, you couldn't decline the offer.

"What do you think, Y/N? Will you join us?" He smiled his business smile again.

You gulped, looking around the room again, before looking at the man before her. He had weird sparkle playing in his eyes. The only thing you could manage was nodding curtly.

Great, now you were working for mobsters. All you ever wanted to write about was mythology!


	2. Keeping your head straight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Here I am again! This chapter came a bit later than I have expected but I hope you will like it.
> 
> I'm not sure how fast will I be able to update because my real life is hunting me down a bit. I should be more free in June though, which could be a great time to finish this fic.
> 
> I also made posters, you'll see them below!^^
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter! I was checking for any mistakes, but there might be some that I have misread, so please consider it... I have no beta reader to check it after me.

 

 

You were given a room where you’re going to stay while working with the Winchester family. Well... Who knows, maybe you won't ever be able to go back to your own small apartment.

You were sitting on the edge of your new bed. The room was nice, looked like a guest room for someone important. But it gave you cold shivers.

The walls were made of stone, wood and some parts were painted in a forest green color. It was a nice design, it could really almost be cozy. In fact, given other circumstances you could see yourself having this kind of bedroom, full of your things. Not things that weren’t yours.

When you first came in here, you looked around, of course. You were looking if there was a way out or a hole in their plan. There was none… The closet and cupboards were full of clothes… Every single one of them was in your size.

The clothes were even the same style you usually dressed in. It made you wonder how long they were watching you… How many times did they welcome themselves in your apartment while you weren’t at home, or worse, when you were sleeping!

If you thought it was terrible before when they only kidnapped you, what were you supposed to make out of this?

There was so many journalists and reporters, why did they pick you? Why are you so special? You were scared. No, you were terrified, almost petrified to the spot on the bed. What if you made a mistake? Would they throw your dead body somewhere where no one would ever find it?

Your head snapped from your hands when you heard a knock on the door and then opening. One of the bodyguards was standing there, his face solemn but his eyes looked kind.

"Is there anything I can help you with?" you asked, and you didn't mean to snap but how were you expected to react? You winced at your tone. "Sorry..."

There was no need to be rude to someone, since it would probably make you die even faster, right? You tried to look composed, but your body wasn’t listening to you. You were hunched over as if your body was trying to hide within itself.

The man shook his head and took few steps into the room, closing the door behind him. "I just wanted to ask how are you doing..." He said calmly. He was tall with dark hair, blue eyes absolutely outstanding. His built was solid, you could tell from afar…

You raised your eyebrows in a surprise. Somehow, you had a hunch there was something more about this. "I'm...fine...?" It sounded like a question because you weren’t sure yourself. Could this be some sort of a test or something?

There almost appeared a smile on the man's face, he quickly regained his composure, however. "Yeah, I can imagine that." He said and walked few steps to her. "My name is Castiel. Believe it or not, I was in a similar position as you few years ago... Dean-..." He trailed off. "Anyway, if you need to talk or something, I'm here." He offered with his blue kind eyes.

You were taken aback by this. He was in the same position? That was almost hard to believe. And Dean? Who was Dean? You looked at the man again. He didn’t look like he was lying but maybe they had planted him, so you would feel like you could trust him.

You could play the game and give him some trust. Well, not completely, of course. Maybe you could use him a little to get out an information about something. No doubt, he would be asked to do the same.

"Thank you Castiel." You said. You didn’t try to smile because you knew it would look way too forced on your face anyway. If anything, it would probably give you away about planning a game on your own.

Castiel was still standing there. He was dressed in suit and had a trench coat on, despite the fact he was in indoors. Perhaps he was heading out somewhere?

You licked your lips nervously, looking around the room frantically. You didn’t have any idea what to do with this situation. And it didn’t look like he wanted to leave any time soon. Actually, he pulled out a chair from the table and sat down on it, looking around the room as well.

Was he supposed to guard you? He was a bodyguard, after all. It would only make sense that you needed to be guarded as a prisoner, which you kind of were. Maybe now was the time to ask some questions.

“What am I doing here?” you voiced out the first question. It was really the only one that was bugging you this whole time.

There had to be a reason, why were you the one they needed. You weren’t the only journalist in this city. There were a lot of them. And sure, something about them getting bribed too easily… Still, it didn’t make any sense. This was way too political for you to get caught up in! What the hell does a journalist of mythology to do with this kind of world?!

The bodyguard looked at you as if you just asked the most obvious question. He was staring at you for a few more seconds before he actually answered. Needed to day, his answer didn’t answer anything!

“Mr. Winchester already told you that, you were ideal…” he shrugged.

You were ideal? It was not because you were ideal! There must have been something more going on!

“No, I mean why me?” you shook your head, getting impatient here with the answer. “I get that getting me bribed would be hard. Mainly because of the fact, I wouldn’t actually wander into political issues or criminology myself…” you said almost too quickly before you could stop yourself. “I want to know, what is so special about me?

“John Winchester made all this happened! He went through the effort of kidnapping me, even though there are people who will look for me. He told me his plan about a bank robbery, even though there might have been just a slight chance of me escaping me. Lastly, and that creeps me out, he went through an effort of getting me this room stuffed with things that aren’t mine but very possibly could be under any other given circumstances!”

 You were ranting, whisper yelling, bold enough for Castiel to hear and show him, you were getting quite annoyed. But coward enough for other people to hear…

Once again, the bodyguard stared at you. He looked rather amused by your outburst. That made you even more annoyed! That would be a plus, since somehow, you were able to relax and not to feel scared for a few minutes.

“There are some things that are safer not to ask.” He said after few minutes. “But this room…” he motioned around, glancing back to you. “This wasn’t John’s idea. John doesn’t care about this stuff but there are certain…people…who would like you to feel comfortable.”

Now, you were the one left staring. What? What?! There were some certain people who wanted you to feel comfortable? Didn’t they think at all it would have quite the opposite effect actually? No… Not the point now… Even though, yes, it was absolutely a point… but… You were getting really confused.

Castiel didn’t answer your question but he said it’s not a good question to be asked. That meant there must have been a very good reason, why the hell you were the one to be here! There was a valid reason! You ran a hand through your hair, not knowing how to feel about this whole thing. That was something you had to find out about…

“Alright… what do you mean that some people want me to be comfortable? Sorry but it doesn’t really add up? It doesn’t make any sense to me.” You shrugged, shaking your head and let your head fall into your hands again.

You were getting really tired of this. The truth was, you were exhausted! But falling asleep in a place like this? What if something happened? Someone could just walk into the room and do anything they wanted with you.

“Again… Some question I cannot answer. I’m sorry.” Castiel said and he did sound really apologetic. You glanced at him just in time to see him fishing something out of his trench coat pocket. “This is a key to this room. It’s for you to have a sense of privacy. I advise you to cooperate because there are other keys to the door and if you act up, the boss won’t be nice. It’s not in his nature.

“You are free to leave this room. There are bodyguards around the whole mansion, so there will be place you cannot enter. There will be eyes on you for the whole time.” Castiel got up, leaving the key on the desk and started leaving the room. “There is a garden you might enjoy.” He said and then left.

 This was the first time, he called John Winchester his boss. It also sounded as if he wasn’t really fond of this man. He talked more fondly of this Dean guy. Who was Dean again? And John Winchester, the boss, wasn’t the one who wanted you to feel comfortable? Then who was it? What was going on here?

 

The next morning someone knocked on the door of the room you were staying in… You just couldn’t get used to the fact this was supposed to be ‘your’ room. To be honest, you didn’t sleep much. You couldn’t actually.

You were coming out of the bathroom attached to the bedroom, when you heard the knocking. You stopped in your tracks, staring at the door. It was locked because of the key Castiel gave you. Maybe it was him?

Stepping towards the door, you unlocked it and opened it, making sure there was a proper distance between you and the person on the other side. It wasn’t Castiel, how you suspected, however. A tall man was standing there, with sandy hair. You met him yesterday! He was at the study when John Winchester was giving you the so-called offer.

The man opened the door just enough to step into the doorframe but he made sure, he wouldn’t be stepping into the room.

“Hey.” he said all too friendly with a charming smile. Well, if you weren’t kidnapped, this would be a pleasant thing but under these circumstances. “I am Dean and I’ve been put in charge of your training.”

Huh, so this was Dean… Castiel spoke rather friendly of this guy. Well, he did look a nice but you did learn in a young age not to trust in looks. No matter how convincing the person looked. Wait… Did he say training?

“My training?” you crossed your arms across your chest, almost as if to hide yourself. He seemed to notice your hesitation by the emotion that flicked into his expression, though you couldn’t really pinpoint the emotion.

What would you be needing a training for? And he was put in charge? What did that mean? John didn’t mention any kind of training or discipline, even though he made sure you understood the latter.

“Yeah. My father didn’t say anything yesterday because he was still in denial that you wouldn’t need one.” he shrugged. “But me, my brother and Castiel have somehow convinced him that it is a good idea.” Dean explained, looking sincere and...worried? You were getting a headache…

This guy, Dean, was the son of John Winchester. He didn’t give off the same or similar vibes at all. John was really intimidating. Dean was charming… It could be a play for all you knew.

“Why would I need a training?” you asked the obvious question because you just couldn’t understand. Or you could understand why would be good if you knew how to fight but why would they care? For all you knew, they could have found someone else to give them ‘the offer’.

You remembered yesterday’s conversation with Castiel - _“There are certain people, who would like you to feel comfortable.”_ Could it mean those certain people wanted to keep you safe to some extent? Somehow, you concluded that Castiel was one of those people. But was Dean one of them? Or his brother, whose name, you didn’t know yet? Yeah, the headache was getting bigger.

“I don’t know if you noticed but you are in a heart of one of the powerful families which could put you into a danger.” was Dean trying to joke here while conveying an important explanation? You really didn’t know if you should just stand there blank faced or laugh hysterically.  “I’m just saying that it would be good if you hadn’t lost your pretty head just yet. Or you know… Ever.” he shrugged nonchalantly and even though he was smiling, the smile never reached his eyes. He looked worried. He was worried.

“And that’s why your father thought it would be great for me to know how to fight.” you concluded, using his father again on purpose. You wanted to know, if he would just go with it ot justify himself.

“Again, my father didn’t think it would be necessary because you don’t get into troubles at all, do you?” the meaningful look Dean gave you said it all.

First of all, you did get into trouble all the time. Being a mythology journalist and loving mythology a lot, you just wanted to go to those mystery places, see those ancient objects and all this stuff. Needless to say, sometimes it did require trespassing, long chats with cops about what you were doing, where you were doing, with what you were doing or how you were doing. So yeah, you could be considered a troublemaker. You did put nose somewhere it wasn’t supposed to be. But not in those kind of situations, where you were kidnapped by mobsters and your life was on line. For an obvious reason, after all, this was the first time it happened!

Second of all, Dean knew all of this already. That challenging look on his face to prove him that you don’t get into troubles said he knew. Even more, he looked convinced that you might actually get into trouble even in this situation. He knew all of this. That could mean only two things… Either, he was the one in charge of the people who were following you, spying on you and stalking. Or he was the one doing it. Only one way to find out.

“This was your work, wasn’t it?” you motioned around the room, unimpressed.

The moment you said it, he looked around sheepish, his hand shooting behind his neck, rubbing it. You would say, he was blushing and looked embarrassed, therefore looking almost cute. But this was a mobster, you were looking it. There was no way he could be like that, right?

“Look, I know this situation isn’t ideal.” he announced after he composed himself. “I just wanted you to feel comfortable around here. Plus, it wasn’t only me! Cas and Sam helped.” well, that came out defensive.

Castiel didn’t mention that he was the one who worked on this room. And Sam, the other Winchester brother, it seemed. You weren’t sure what was going on but Dean was acting like a mobster at all. He was treating you wildly differently, actually. As if you were some friends, which was absolutely impossible because you would most likely remember that.

He was acting friendly. Much like Castiel yesterday and you didn’t have any idea why would that be. Was it their thing to get friendly and then kill and abandon without mercy? Maybe you were really overthinking this whole situation.

“I appreciate the effort, it creeped me out, though.” you said honestly, feeling sorry for some reason. This guy was really trying and here you were acting very distanced. For obvious reasons, still distanced though.

“So I heard.” he mumbled, sporting his eyes down on his shoes. Castiel must have told him.

You looked around the bedroom. On the second thought, it was really nicely designed, so it would suit you. Again, under any other circumstances, this would look like a bedroom your boyfriend prepared for both of you in your new home. You stopped yourself there. What the hell were you thinking about now?! A boyfriend? Your headache must have awoken a wild imagination. You even caught yourself smiling! This wasn’t a situation to smile about! You were supposed to be creeped out, scared, doing anything and everything to keep your life. What were you doing? Glancing back at Dean, he was looking at you.

His eyes were really green… _Alright, stop there!_ You had to stop yourself. What was going with you? You were kidnapped but felt an attraction to one of your kidnappers! Were you out of your mind? You cleared out your throat.

“So the training?”

Dean seemed startled by your question, seeming like only now he realized he was staring at you this whole time. He took a few steps back from the doorstep into the hall, looking to his right and then to his left. Almost like a boy that was about to be nagged by his father for doing something he wasn’t supposed to. Even in the study, when you first met him, John was giving him those warning looks. It appeared to be quite threatening on John’s part and Dean shouldn’t disobey.

What were you missing here? There were so many puzzle pieces missing. There was a special reason, why you were here. You were most likely to slip into anywhere, they said. John didn’t care about you but certain people did, why? You were cared for but it seemed to be a secret, why? No doubt, there would be more and more question the longer you stayed here.

“Right.” Dean nodded. “I’ll let the maid know to serve you breakfast, then you should dress into something comfortable and Cas will then lead you into the gym. We start the training today… See you later.” all those words came spilling very quickly out of his mouth. By the time he finished, he was already even leaving. Huh, strange behavior for a mobster. You even found it amusing and cu-... No! Not those thoughts!

You closed the door to your room, leaving against it, taking deep breaths. What the hell was happening with you. Your life was being threatened and yet this was happening! This wasn’t a time to take a liking to a guy. And the guy shouldn’t be a son of mobster family, for sure… You had to keep your head straight.

The next time someone knocked, it was the maid, bringing you breakfast.


	3. Attraction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The training is taking its place, during it, however, you and Dean have some decisions to make...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I'm back and I really want to apologize for not updating sooner because there was so much to do. I had to graduate, which I did! Yay! And there was some personal drama and things I had to solve.   
> I'm also planning a book I want to write, which is not fanfiction and that takes quite a large sum of time as well.  
> Anyway! I'm back with a new chapter! Enjoy!^^

Training with Dean was quite intensive and not necessarily in the hot and passionate meaning. Well sure, he looked quite hot, but he took this very seriously. Luckily for you, you did martial arts when you were younger in the middle school and then a year at high school until you realized it wasn't for you. 

Castiel left shortly after he brought you here with Dean already waiting. The bodyguard had this kind of look on his face that was shooting warnings towards his friend but you really weren’t sure what those warnings were. Maybe about the training itself?

When Dean said that there is going to be some sort of training, you really didn’t expect this full one on one combat. It was almost like he knew you did martial arts at school and didn’t bother to go through basics with you. How would he know, though? Wait…

You were spacing out too much that you almost didn’t notice Dean going at you to topple you. Fortunately, you were quick to react and moved out of the way. Somehow, however he managed to flip you. You glared at him and stood up, quite unbalanced.

"Y/N, come on! You need to concentrate!" Dean flipped her again and she was lying on the floor with him hovering over her.

Your breath hitched as his face was really close to yours. His green eyes piercing into yours and you could see emotions flicking there. Emotions that you were almost sure shouldn't be there.

Something was going on in here. Not just the fact that you were kidnapped but they have dug into your past enough to know even the smallest details! Details wouldn’t really have to be important for them. Dean knew them all, though. Plus, he was acting strange around you. He was looking at you with longing and you found yourself looking at him with interest. Your heart ached for the weirdest reasons! You had no idea why, you met him for the first time the day you were kidnapped! What was all this?

Now he was acting like this. Hovering over you, looking into your eyes with those emotions. How could he have affections towards you? It would be almost impossible!

Dean licked his lips quickly and his eyes trailed the lines of your face to your lips. In that moment you wished he had done it. The thing that was going around his head. You wanted him to kiss you because deep inside, you wanted to kiss him. 

Actually, you were just about to lean it, but he quickly gathered himself, standing up and helping you on your feet as well. You could feel the disappointment rolling in you, even though your head was nagging at you for having these feelings in this situation. 

"You really need to concentrate." He said softly which made your heart pound. See, here’s the thing, Dean had a really rough, deep and manly voice but somehow, he managed to produce a soft voice, affectionate enough to make your heart pound.

He stood there, looking everywhere but you. His shirt was already sweaty from your training, which made you daydream about how he would look without any shirt on. His hair was sticking out everywhere, it wasn’t tamed like it usually was, when he was wearing suit around the mansion.

"I'm trying to... But it's been a long time since I trained like this." You replied staring intently at him. It’s also been a long time since you had distractions like this. 

First, you were thinking about how much Dean knows about her. Second, there is surely something behind why you are really here. Third, Dean, himself.

Dean was a huge distraction because you couldn’t help it but feel absolutely drawn towards him. Everything in you was pulling you to him. And the part of brain being rational was being hushed. 

There just was something about Dean. He had some feelings towards you. Perhaps, it was attraction? It couldn’t be love for sure but those feelings… They were deep. And you believed, those feelings were affecting even you.

You didn't know why you had these feelings for him since his family kidnapped you, but you noticed his feelings towards you as well. There was something between them. 

Suddenly he spoke up, completely breaking your out from your trance and staring at him intently.

"Please don't..." Dean whispered, noticing the look in your eyes. "It's already hard for me." 

Now, this piqued your interest. Tilting your head to the side, you raised your brows and smiled challengingly. Your hair, that couldn’t be tied into your bun, falling into your face from the process.

"What is hard for you?" you asked, the hint of flirting in your voice slightly provocative. Not that you were even playing to sound flirty, it just came out like that! 

You weren’t supposed to flirt with him! He was one of those people who kidnapped you! But now, you were flirting with him and you were feeling incredibly attraction towards him. This was your second day knowing each other! What the hell?!

No doubt, the man in front of you was doing a better job at controlling himself than you. Then again, did you even want to control yourself?

Dean was keeping a great emotional distance from you. He could be trying to protect himself, you or both of you because what was happening with you was not supposed to happen. It was dangerous. You could both get hurt. You could be killed by doing something wrong and Dean could be killed in action. This was wrong... In so many ways. 

You were almost sure that John Winchester would be absolutely against this. Flirting, attraction. Sure, if it was just to get laid, he would probably let his son do whatever he wanted to do but it was obvious it wasn’t just about that. At least, not for Dean.

Without any doubts, it would be very stupid to try to start something with someone he kidnapped. It would be even more stupid to try to start something with your kidnapper. And still, it was there.

"This can't happen." He shook his head, motioning between you and him. Of course, it couldn’t and yet it felt so right.

"Nothing is happening." These words came out of your mind faster than you had the chance to actually stop them. You took a deep breath, cursing yourself for the flirtatious tone of your voice. Too late to take it back, though.

Dean looked at you, fast and sharp. He heard it. He really did hear the flirting. How could he not? Pained expression crossed his face. He was hesitating. 

If you were counting right, there were just three things, he could do right now. First, absolutely ignore you. Second, do the same thing he did up until now and not act upon his feelings. Third, act all up onto his feelings, not caring about the consequences. 

"But it is..." He voiced out gently. “You know it is. There is something and it just can’t happen.” His voice came out begging, as if he wanted you to make the decision for him, for both of you. As if he couldn’t take it anymore. Well, there was so much to man’s patience. Though, you were losing yours too.

If he wanted to ignore it, he would ignore you. If he wanted to act the same, he did up until now, he wouldn’t address this matter. Then you are left with the last option. Act upon it. Maybe you should…

“You think I don’t know that?” you chuckled bitterly, your hand brushing away the hair from your face, trying to stick them on top of your head. “Dean, even though it is wrong, it is happening. But we didn’t do anything to support the fact that it is happening.” If you forget about your flirting just few moments ago. You really didn’t do anything about it, either of you.

Silence stretched between the two of you. Dean was looking at something on the other side of the gym, though it looked like he was spacing out. And you tried to look anywhere but him. You just couldn’t help stealing glances at him. Because, let’s be clear here, you would totally face the danger with him. Not that it didn’t scare you. It scared the hell out of you, but you just couldn’t stop yourself. You wanted him. This attraction… You wanted it.

Just what exactly was wrong with you, goddammit? You were kidnapped! You weren’t supposed to be here finding romance, even though the opportunity was throwing itself at you! You couldn’t even go out of this mansion without being followed by someone and the only place you could go, was the garden! You just must be out of your mind! But you didn’t mind! You were all for it.

Kicking absentmindedly into the mat you were training on and biting on your lip, looking on the mat; you were doubting your life choices. You really should have gone abroad when your mom told you to go study more and get to know the world. But no, you just had to be stubborn and stay here, where you were going to be kidnapped.

Without any warning, Dean appeared in front of you, cupping your face with one hand and releasing the bottom lip from your lips. Your heart started hammering because you didn’t even see him approach you and now, he was doing this, looking at you as if you were some goddess.

“You’re making it even harder for me Y/N…” his voice suddenly sounded deeper than usual and hoarse. Well shoot, did you somehow managed to make him horny? Because it sure was a desire playing in his beautiful green eyes. Jesus, how can someone’s eyes can be so green?

“I could make it even harder.” A newfound confidence was found within you and the words coming from your mouth made it sound like that.

Dean drew in a deep breath, closing his eyes but his other hand cupped your face, his thumbs stroking your bone cheeks. Okay, if he was doing this, he couldn’t get really mad at you, if you did something too, right?

You brought your hand to his face, testing him by caressing lightly his cheek covered in light scruff. Unconsciously, you bit your lip again for a split of second, your face breaking into a smile. 

Standing on your tiptoes, you reached and pressed lightly your lips to Dean’s. It didn’t take long before he reacted and deepened the kiss. Your hand slipped behind his neck to press him closer to yourself, your other hand going for his back. Dean’s arms circled you, settling on your lower back and hips.

The kiss was getting more and more steamy and you were getting slightly light-headed for the lack of oxygen. You pulled away to pull a deep breath into your lungs since their were already burning for it. Dean’s breath also heavy as he rested his forehead against yours.

You stayed just like that for a couple of minutes, Dean pulled away a little to say something but there was clearing of someone’s throat coming from the door. You both froze in your movements, panic creeping out on you.

“Uhh… Dean? Your father wants to see you.” Deep voice echoed through the gym, which made Dean and you visibly relax. Castiel was standing at the door to the gym, trying to appear nonchalant but it was clear, he felt a bit uncomfortable walking in on you.

“Son of a bitch!” Dean muttered in relief, his shoulders sagging from being so tense of fear it was someone else than Castiel at the door. “Cas, tell him, I’m going to be there in few minutes!” he called to his friend, nodding to him curtly. With that, the bodyguard disappeared again.

You slowly stepped away from Dean, smiling softly at him. 

“Looks like we’re picking the dangerous road.” You chuckled softly, with a hint of nervosity.

Dean smiled at you, caressing your cheek one last time. “We’re going to pull through. I’m going to protect you.”

“And who’s going to protect you?” you rolled your eyes and pecked his lips. “No, we’re going to protect each other.”

Within couple of minutes, you were alone at the gym with Castiel returning for you in a few. Well, it looked like things were going to get a bit more complicated. You didn’t regret your decision to kiss Dean, however. All was going to be good…


End file.
